Persona: Strange Findings
by Twister the Fox
Summary: What would happen if you found one of the costumes or joke weapons in dungeons? What would reactions be? This oneshot series answers it, with the escapades of the male investigation team members and shadow operatives. Along with Matt, their sure to be having a moment or two of craze. Allusions to MatKari. T for swearing, and imagine spots/daydreams
1. Find 1:High-Cut Battle Panties

Silence filled the air around the empty room of the shadow dungeon, until one piercing echo filled the entire room in a split second

"...WHAT." was all Matt could say upon opening a rare chest in his own shadow dungeon in the TV world. As if something caught his eyes with embarrassment...or disgust. His face was beetroot red at the very SIGHT of what could only be described as the "high-cut" battle panties.

"...You okay dude?" a Brunette looked to him, he seemed somewhat concerned with Matt's predicament. Approaching him he soon covered his nose upon seeing the armored bikini.

"...No! It's THAT embarrassing to find an ARMORED BIKINI in here.." Matt said, before closing the chest. Pulling out his weapon he aimed at it.

"Well what are ya gonna do with it?!" the Brunette said, Matt looked to him

"Well Yosuke, looks like the only way we'll be able to get rid of it...is to burn it"

Matt soon had a glowing red aura around his weapon. and soon opened fire at point-blank on the golden chest before him.

Many hours later the dust settled...Matt was shocked to see not only was the chest intact, but when opening it. So was the dreaded armor!

"GAAAAAGH!" Matt yelled as he stomped on the ground

"Well whats plan B?" Yosuke strained, before chuckling a small bit at Matt's predicament.

"Well plan B is DEFINITELY not taking it home and selling it on eBay! Besides I don't wanna get executed." Matt said as he dusted his stole scarf, he soon opened the chest again and closed it, not before grabbing the pervert's armor first.

"Plan B will be simple..."Matt thought to himself, motioning Yosuke to follow him.

"So where to now?" Yosuke asked, heading up the stairwell of the shadow lair.

"I might as well try and find a way to screw over any perverts who wanna find this armor for our lady friends...and her too." Matt said

"You mean Takeba-san." Yosuke affirmed...

"...Yes...even Yuka-sama" Matt said, as much as people thought his way of calling Yukari by that sounded childish, they knew it showed he cared about her. They chose not to object him about it, besides Yosuke said every time he doesn't use it makes him sound weird.

As soon as Matt kicked open the next door, they found another golden chest. Kicking it open revealed.

"...I swear to God is this Mara's doing?" Yosuke said in an exasperated voice. Looking back at the initial trek to fight Matt's shadow, the floor before their fight was guarded by Mara, which resembled Matt's envy toward Minato Arisato, not only in his works, but also in romance for Yukari.

"Change the subject...besides as much as I wanna talk, I wanna get rid of these damn things before we are scheduled for our nightly set of accent core plus" Matt said, he seemed determined to destroy, or at least hide the perverted attire, wondering who's idea it was to make it in the first place.

"I swear if this is just karma for the time I made the pain go by fast with Robo-Ky Yosuke...stop making it obvious."

"IT WASN'T ME DAMMIT!" Yosuke said trying to defend himself.

Clattering chains were heard, this rang alarms in both of their heads.

"The Reaper!" Matt yelled as he soon made a break for the stairwell headed upward. Yosuke shrugged, soon following after Matt. As if the day could get any worse for the dynamic duo.

As soon as they exited the floor, they soon reached the top of the flight of stairs.

"...I swear to God, we gotta do SOMETHING with these creepy things!" Matt said, looking at the battle panties, he only had a random split second daydream of seeing them on his beloved Yukari, before snapping himself out of the daydream.

"I'm not a pervert" he thought to himself. He soon kept going, Yosuke soon following.

"I swear this gets weirder and weirder!" Yosuke yelled out, before spotting another rare chest. Kicking it open, it popped open. It's contents were thankfully not more high cut armor, but instead, were garula and bufula gems. Satisfied Matt soon took the contents, and shoved the battle panties in the chest, locking it, and throwing it into a tight space no one would ever think to look.

"Thank god that was a close save." Matt said to Yosuke, he had a grin of relief.

"Yeah...imagine if TEDDIE found those...we'd be dead" Yosuke said as he decided to turn back and walk down.

"Yeah, like the bear would even LEARN of that kind of perverted thing."

About a moment or so later, The same chain noises were heard from ahead.

"...Should we turn back, and use a Goh-Om the next floor?!"

"Way ahead of ya."

Matt and Yosuke soon made a break for the stairwell, using the tight space as a shortcut, Matt by complete accident grabs the chest he intended to hide away. Getting the conclusive armor into his hands again.

As soon as they reached the next floor, before using the Goh-Om as proposed, Matt realized the chest in his it to the battle panties, displeased him.

"...How did this end up in my hands again?"

"Who knows?"

Silence filled the air, before Matt decided "Screw it" and kicked the box out the window, likely to a bottomless void. Using a Goh-Om, they returned to the entrance of the Tartarus-like dungeon. Only to be met with 3 pairs of angered eyes.

"...Crap." Yosuke thought, he was hoping he wouldn't see 6 eyes of cold glaring death pierce his however felt pierced by 4 of them, since the other pair was either, unable to pierce his soul, pierced his soul too many times for him to feel the piercing glare this time, or it was his paranoia that his likeliness of being frozen alive as per execution skyrocketed to 99.5%.

"...Please tell me you're gonna let us explai-" Yosuke was about to ask, but he got frozen alive as a result.

"...That'll be enough out of you" Said Mitsuru, as if she wanted him to stay quiet from the beginning

Matt only had one instinct in his mind to avoid execution. How it'd work or not was beyond him, but the 3 looked at him expectantly, as if they froze Yosuke just so they can hear Matt with their undivided attention.

"...If this is about the chest flying out the window...before I get murdered, I'll say now. I was not looking for anything inside that chest...all I wanted to find was garula and bufula gems. Since my luck is so suckish today. I found those...THINGS" Matt explained, Yosuke being frozen alive stiffened his resolve to speak the truth of the transpired events.

"...My scanners indicate he is speaking the truth." Aigis spoke out in her robotic voice. Matt seemed relieved on the inside, at least feeling understood enough made him feel better on the inside.

"...Is he gonna be alright though?" Matt asked, pointing to Yosuke...who was still in a block of ice.

"Let him be, I'm sure he'll be fine. Unless ya thaw him out, either way works" Spoke Yukari, she seemed to forget exactly what happened at an instant, the three soon left, Matt and Yosuke were left to themselves. Yosuke was soon thawed out via Matt's weapon's flames.

"Thanks...looks like they believed you"

"Yeah, had a feeling they executed you just so they can listen to me...felt scary at first...but they believed me."

"So anyways...next time we go to the TV world...let's pick another place...I am not gonna check your dungeon and find those weird...things. EVER. AGAIN." Yosuke emphasized his final words angrily. Matt nodded in agreement, walking out after the three women that nearly turned the two to pincushion ice sculptures.

A/N:My new oneshot series, strange findings! I will be doing this from time to time, got some of story 2 written up too, :P but yeah, this is what'd happen if Matt along with Yosuke found the dreaded battle pantiesHigh-cut armor. read/rate/review!


	2. Find 2:Maid UButler U and Broom

Matt and Yu were busy walking up the stairwell in another shadow dungeon, kicking the door off it's hinges Matt noticed a chest to the side, opening it he had a small grin of relief upon it's contents.

"...At least it wasn't that armored bikini this time." Matt thought to himself, considering Yosuke's words in mind he decided to take a look in another shadow dungeon himself for various spoils. Though in an unfortunate chain of events, the rare chest lead him to.

"But why a BUTLER suit?!" Matt yelled out, as if it were more karma for finding the high-cut armor, a black suit and tie, with a white undershirt lied folded neatly in the chest.

"...Tell me this isn't karma for what you and Yosuke found the night you two went to tartarus" Yu inquired as he stared at the contents in disbelief.

"Tell me about it. Thank god it isn't the high cut armored bikini..or a freakin' maid costume."

Matt shut the chest, as if he took the suit and tie for himself.

"It's free clothes, so why the hell not?" Matt said to Yu in a somewhat relieved fashion.

"Well anyways, should we get going further up?" Yu asked

"Yes, besides at least we can take our time...the reaper doesn't lurk in here like it does in my dungeon" Matt said in a gleeful tone.

As they reached the next floor Matt decided to stretch out, and fired a few shots down the stairwell they came

"Just precaution to make sure nothing followed us." Matt soon replied, with nothing yelling out in pain he sighed with relief, before walking off to find the next rare chest ahead of them. As soon as they did it already was opened at a split second. However, unlike what Matt or Yu expected, it wasn't a butler costume.

"...Just when I hoped things go well for us. It then climbs down the toilet."

Matt was practically unamused seeing the Maid uniform now in his hands. He then had another split-second day dream of Yukari dressed in the uniform. All that was on his mind for that moment was how things would play out

Yu noticed Matt was in his own little world, his face was red in the thought of it.

Matt was slightly drooling at the fact, which seemed to give Yu the mental note to wake Matt up from his daydream, before Matt passes out into a never-ending sleep.

Yu soon struck Matt from behind.

"What the-?! Yu!" Matt said, his face was more red in rage at the moment he woke back up.

"You were being a pervert again weren't you?" Yu said in a somewhat deadpan tone.

"N-No I wasn't!" Matt denied the fact he was daydreaming of Yukari in the maid uniform, as much as he tried, Yu saw through his front, and promptly slapped him for it.

"I can see through your lies...you were thinking of her in that maid suit...weren't you?"

"So?"

"Better keep those thoughts of yours in your head all right?"

"Why worry about me? You're the pimp" Matt said, joking a bit on Yu's status among the ladies.

"Very funny" Yu replied with a slightly harsh deadpan tone. Matt still had a small smirk on his face. Not that Yu could blame him, he thought it was a clever joke.

After they managed to reach the top, and defeated the shadow that lied in wait. They noticed 2 rare chests lying by the window to their left.

"Huh. Let's see whats in here." Matt said as he soon neared both chests.

As with the other times he opened the chest, Matt kicked them to find the spoils inside.

Matt's smirk soon turned into a scowl at the sight.

"...Screw my uncanny luck." Matt said, since the chests contained a maid costume, and a push broom.

"Why is there a broom?" Yu tilted his head at seeing the broom.

"Weapon,maybe..." Matt said to himself, he can imagine re-enacting a scene from the cowboy bebop movie with said broom, but stopped his small daydream of fighting against Chie with it.

"Well at least we'll take the broom" Yu decided before grabbing the broom from the chest.

Matt nodded to Yu, and he was unaware that he was daydreaming again about Yukari, rather than just the one, there was also another Yukari, with the high-cut armor.

"Matt?" Yu looked back, Matt's face soon registered the fact Yu was looking at him.

"Yes?" Matt soon replied in a slightly worry-filled tone, afraid Yu caught his daydream.

"Nothing... I just don't want you left behind...I don't think Yosuke would like that...neither would Takeba-San." Yu replied, he had a small grin on his face before making the return trip to the entrance.

"Heheh...right" Matt said before sighing heavily, walking back with Yu.

Matt never did get the image of Yukari in the maid costume, or the high-cut armor out of his head in the end. However, at least they got something worthwhile as a prop, the push-broom.


End file.
